House of Troi
by Sarsel
Summary: A Valentine's day story for Imzadi. Takes place in the future. Sappy, chocolaty and a healthy dose of fluff thrown in.


The Troi Mansion on Betazed was an imposing structure that had existed for several hundred years. It had been lived in and enjoyed by all the sons and daughters of the 5th house but had only been known as the Troi mansion for the past 55 years. Today a family lived there, only two members of which carried the name Troi and only as one piece of a larger identity. The name would be gone within a century, replaced by another Terrran name. Then the daughters and sons of the 5th house of Betazed, holders of the Sacred Chalice of Rixx and heirs to the Holy Rings of Betazed who lived in the Mansion would refer to their home by this new name. But on this Terran holiday, it still carried the name of a powerful matriarch and her human husband who had lived and died between its walls.   
  
Their daughter Deanna had returned to make her final home on the planet of her birth after a lifetime of chasing stars. She'd brought with her a husband from Earth who after a long and successful career in motion, carried the title of Admiral and commanded the new Space Station, as well as the entire fleet. His home was now Betazed; it was not the planet of his birth, but the place where he'd fallen in love. The situation was mutually pleasing. With them in the house of Troi lived two girls and two boys. Three of the children were a direct product of their love for each other, while one was a reminder of roads not taken; A daughter who had belonged with the them since the day of her parent's death and her own birth. Their eldest daughter, Kestra Lwaxana Troi Riker was less than a week old when a shuttle had been rescued containing two people who Deanna and her husband knew quite well. One was a former member of the crew, Ro Laren and the other was her husband. He had been a bright and shining star in the fleet until life dealt him a cruel blow. He'd rebelled against the people who had abandoned him and joined a militant organization trying to right old wrongs. As a fugitive he'd met his wife and hope for the future had demanded they revaluate their choices. But once again fate felt otherwise and Tom Riker and Laren only held their newborn daughter for only ten minutes before surrendering to the Cardassians. Lauryn Elizabeth Riker was left in the capable hands of an adoring aunt and uncle whom she called mom and dad. Her cousin, whom everyone thought was her twin, (despite their different races) was in fact her biological sister and both girls enjoyed a wonderful childhood. Paradise erupted when the girls celebrated their fourth birthday and learned they were going to have a brother. Lucas Picard Riker was later born and both girls viewed him with immediate distain, although he eventually grew into their hearts.   
  
It was at about this time that their father the Captain accepted a promotion and left his glorious Starship behind for his family. As a matter of defense following the war, the Betazoid government requested a full space station be built in their sector. The new Admiral took the project under his hand and he and his wife settled down finally to enjoy peaceful careers and their children. As the two girls who were adored by their mother and father approached the ripe old age of 12, they were presented a new brother for their inspection. Young Thomas Kyle Riker had unlimited charm even as a baby and had captivated his entire family, especially his grandmother who passed away a month after his birth.   
  
Now, Tommy was approaching his second birthday and he and his mother had spent most of the day at the University of Betazed where Deanna taught part time. The other half of her work was done at the Government Center where she was an official diplomat and ambassador of Betazed to Starfleet. Tommy loved playing with his toys in his mother's office and all her friends and students there were eager to give him attention while his mother worked. It was in the late afternoon when mother and son walked up the path home to the Troi Mansion. The house was rather quiet as they opened the front door. Walking around on his own, Tommy found Luke, Kes and Lauryn in the dining room ready to give him dinner. His mother said something to his sisters briefly before giving them each a kiss and disappearing upstairs.   
  
Deanna Troi Riker, the 45 year-old mother of four, professor of psychology, Diplomat and Starfleet Commander felt like she was 17 again out to meet the young and brash Lieutenant Riker for a first date. It had been a very long time but her Imzadi could still be brash, but she loved him far more after 15 years of marriage than she had ever thought possible. Her husband, lover, best friend, confidant and father of her children was an incredible man who was taking her out for a special night to celebrate an old earth custom. She was dressed and ready in half an hour and went outside to meet the transport that had just arrived. The pilot was wearing the uniform of a Lieutenant although he seemed a bit too mature to still only have the two pips on his collar. His uniform was different too. The entire torso was yellow with black shoulders instead of the current black and grey standard.   
  
Mrs. Riker paid him no attention as she took a seat in the back passenger area. With a coy grin she said that she was ready. The pilot responded with a simple nod of the head and the transport lifted off and sped across the Betazoid sky. To Deanna's surprise the transport did not leave the atmosphere and head towards the space station orbiting the 5th planet in the system. Instead it sped along the coast towards a southern continent of Betazed, one that was covered in jungle. The shuttle set down in a small clearing several kilometers away from the coast. The pilot secured the transport and began to burden his body with several baskets and a very large blanket.   
  
Deanna released the fastenings holding her into the seat and went up to watch the pilot load all the makings of what looked to be an incredible evening on to his body. When he'd finally managed to get the five baskets on his arms and the huge quilt rolled over his shoulders he looked up at her and grinned. Deanna's breath caught for the briefest moment at how dashing her husband was. Although she did prefer him in the distinguished red uniform, something had to be said for operations uniform of his youth. It was already bringing back fond memories, as was their location. Will smiled went to exit the transport, but realized he couldn't open the door with all his hands full. Deanna lost her self-composure to laughter and opened the transport door to relieve the absurdity of the situation. He said thank you in a casual manner and set off on foot away from the shuttle without a second glance. Slightly amazed at his behavior, she brushed his mind lightly but found it blocked by a shield of serenity; it was a tactic she had taught him. Bemused and excited since he would only block her like that to keep something very secret, Deanna quickly locked the transport and took off after him. Unhampered by cargo as he was, Deanna caught up with him rather quickly and they both walked silently along a dark jungle path. Behind him, Deanna gazed up at the sky, which had a velvety hue in the twilight. The smallest of the Betazoid moons could just be seen through the foliage and it too was casting an unusual shade of light across the sky. It was the kind of sky that had inspired the artists and poets of Betazed for millennia and occasionally the very romantic husband. Suppressing the urge to giggle foolishly, Deanna tried another mind brush; being a bit more intrusive with the man she loved than would have been polite. This caused him to stop and turn his encumbered figure and glare at her, although the beaming Riker smile threatened his lips.   
"Patience Imzadi"   
  
Satisfied with that response, Deanna continued to follow him as they hiked for another ten minutes. Deanna knew when they had reached their destination. It was a place she'd been before, although it had been 23 years since. The Jalara jungle was a dangerous place despite modern conveniences and despite the fact that they had lived on Betazed for the past 9 years, they'd never once come here. It was still beautiful. The falls were step and the water fell, surrounded by mist, until in collided with the lake below. The humid air was thick and you could smell the clean water all around and see the colours of the sky shimmer through the prism droplets. The atmosphere was both serene and violent in the most exquisite of ways.  
  
While Deanna stood spellbound, caught up in the beauty of her surroundings (as she was prone to do), Will lay the quilted blanket out on the soft grass near the edge of the lake and lowered the baskets carefully on top. He went and joined his wife, standing behind her and pulling her close to him as they basked in each other's presence and the glory of the jungle falls. The minutes flew by but the moment lasted until Deanna turned in her Imzadi's arms and kissed him with all the romance and adoring love that befitted the occasion. Will held her tightly as he returned the kiss with equal emotion. The tender kiss soon broke with both parties sporting happy smiles. Will took Deanna's hand and led her to the picnic scene he'd set up. Once they were both seated Will began to unpack the baskets carefully, showing Deanna what was in each one before placing it on the quilt. The first two baskets held a variety of foods, mostly fruits and small appetizing morsels, accompanied by a bottle of wine. As Will poured them each a glass, Deanna inquired about the other three baskets. Will's response was the same.  
"Patience Imzadi."  
  
So Deanna was patient, confidant that whatever was contained in the last three baskets would be entertaining at worst and fantastically romantic at best. Romantic surprises were a big part of being married to Will the Thrill and she'd long since learned that this day brought out the best in him. So they ate the delicious food and drank the wine and chatted verbally about simple things, not resorting to asking about each other's day.   
"So you roped our children into helping you plan this?" she asked, slightly reproachful but very grateful.  
"Well the girls were more then willing to take care of Tommy for the evening and eagerly looking forward to being in charge of Luke. At 14, and chance you have at gaining power over a 10 year old sibling is to be grabbed." Will laughed at the memory of his daughter's faces when he'd asked them to baby-sit. A more diabolical grin could not have been imagined.   
  
Soon enough the food was gone and the wine was down to the last drops. Will reached over and took a third basket began placing it's contents on the blanket to Deanna's gasps of delight. There were chocolates everywhere, creamy ones of every subtle chocolate flavor. When Will had emptied the basket and put it to the side, he proceeded to feed his wife chocolates and kisses, one at a time, first a chocolate and then a kiss until they were both out of breath with sweet confection covering their lips. They dived once more into each other's mouth, tasting and kissing the last smears of chocolate away.   
  
"Happy Valentines Day Imzadi"  
"Happy Valentines Day"  
  
More kissing ensued until Deanna began pulling on Will's uniform, trying to hint that they should not be wearing anymore clothing. Will felt the urgency of her kisses and hands so he carefully disentangled himself and rose off the blanket.   
"I'm sorry love but this old man isn't really up to sleeping on the hard ground tonight." Deanna's mouth fell open and if she hadn't been so shocked she probably would have tried to kill him for arousing her so without following through. Will saw her outrageous shock and grinned before she could get angry.  
"So I made other arrangements." He reached into one of the baskets and pulled out a control pad for something. After pressing a few things in she saw her surprise.   
  
It was a small, contained structure, about the size of a room that had been cloaked from human eyesight. The really surprising part was where it was. The gray holding cell was floating in the Janaran Lake, supported to the shore by an extendable bridge, which had also been cloaked. Will pressed another key and a door opened, revealing a small room with an adjoining bath suite. Dominating the room was a very large, very soft looking bed...... in the shape of a heart. That was when Deanna started to laugh. Will tried to act offended at her laughter but failed, laughing himself. But through the consuming laughter he took his Imzadi in his arms and carried her across the lake into their more comfortable paradise.  
  
The hours passed and the bright Betazoid night was covered with millions of stars and the three glowing moons of Betazed. Will and Deanna were wrapped up in the quilt they'd left outside and were sitting on the shore of the lake looking up at the sky. Both were reflecting on their wonderful evening but for different reasons. Deanna sighed contentedly and snuggled closer to Will. Will had a look of deep thought on his face and continued looking at the stars.  
"What's wrong Will?" Deanna asked with a smile on her face, hoping that he was thinking the same thing she was and that they could head back into the floating bedroom. Instead Will turned and looked at her.  
"Deanna, did you notice anything different about tonight?" He sounded concerned. Deanna felt slightly offended but flirtatious.   
"Other than you being exceptionally romantic? I was expecting it love. The four hours of passion were wonderful but certainly not different. We have a very healthy sex life in case you hadn't noticed." Deanna almost smirked at the understatement, but continued. "Why do you ask?" "  
That's in Dee. We have terrific sex. The absolute best; but it's not in four hour marathons anymore, and certainly not like that." Will almost blushed. Deanna looked quizzically at her husband and felt the common wave of love she'd always felt for him then followed by an overwhelming rush of need that consumed her body like fire. It was a desire she was very familiar with but enhanced to an almost unbearable level. She felt her body automatically draw closer to Wills nude form.  
  
"Oh Rixx! I'm in phase."   
  



End file.
